With the development of intelligent terminals, a terminal can use a touch panel (TP), also known as a touch screen, to provide a user with a touch input function. The TP generally includes a capacitive touch sensor for the terminal to realize multi-point touch human-computer interaction. In order to enhance user touch experience, a frame of the touch screen is made narrower so as to provide users with a wider touch area. However, as the touch screen frame becomes narrower, the user's non-finger parts (for example, a part of the user's palm connected to the user's thumb) may likely touch the touch screen when the user holds the terminal. As a result, touch information generated by an unintended touch may be obtained and reported by a touch integrated-circuit (IC) chip to the terminal.